


A lion among lambs

by MarinaScarlet



Category: Hannibal (TV), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Blood, Cannibalism, F/M, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 07:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinaScarlet/pseuds/MarinaScarlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On 13th March 2013, Belle French is shot by Killian Jones in front of her fiancée, Adam Gold. She suffers from a deep wound in her shoulder, blood loss and a shock. Adam tries to kill Killian after the shot, and moments after, Jones is rolled over by a car, breaking his ribs and left leg.  Witnesses testify against Gold in his attack to Killian, and a trial is settled. Meanwhile, the same day, Will Graham and Dr. Hannibal Lecter go to Garrett Jacob Hobbs' house to arrest him, but he attacks his own family, killing her wife and injuring badly her daughter, Abigail Hobbs. Graham and Lecter save the girl. The fate of two girls crosses paths, and end in the same hospital room. Belle starts to talk with Will and Hannibal and they start a sort of friendship. When Abigail wakes up from her comma, she befriends Belle. Hannibal will help both Gold and Belle to beat their demons, and Will, with Belle and Abigail, will make a sort of support group in which they will try to help each other. What the triad doesn't know that they are lambs in the land of a lion, and no one is there to warn them about the danger...<br/>Because no one discerns between who is who.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A lion among lambs

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know where this come from but here it is. I’ll be following the canon episodes of Hannibal and depending when the show ends, I’ll give it an ending or another. So… Enjoy and all that stuff. And remember… Nothing here is vegetarian.

**_13 th March 2012. Baltimore, Maryland. Gold’s Residence. _ **

**_20.30 pm_ **

“ _Say your prayers, m’lady, because this will be the last time you’ll be able to look at your husband._ ”

“ _What!?_ ” She only can say that before he pulls the trigger.

A two shots. Both done with a muffler.

The first one crosses near Belle’s face, and embeds in the wall, a few centimetres away from a portrait. The second one hits Belle in her left shoulder, causing her a fatal bleeding and a shock. She collapses and falls to the ground in front of his aggressor, Killian Jones, and her husband, Adam Gold.

Mr. Gold lifts his cane and hits Mr. Jones repeatedly, making him move from the end of the stairs to the entrance. He opens the door, trying to escape from Adam. He is drunk; his movements are erratic and he only has made a few successful hits. He doesn’t stop screaming, and Jones remains silent, but smiling.

Everything is going in the direction he wants.

Except for one thing.

A car is passing the street in that moment. Killian doesn’t see it, and it rolls over him, breaking six of his ribs and his left leg. Adam tries to run towards him to keep on beating the man, but the driver stops him. He calls for an ambulance.

Gold tells the man of the car that her wife is on their house, bleeding. She has been shot. Soon, the neighbours start to go out of their houses and rumours start to bloom.

The accepted theory, based on what Jones said, is that Adam had shot his wife in front of him, and later he had tried to kill him. He is drunk, the smell of old Scottish whiskey is all over him, and there are lots of signs of drunkenness. One of the neighbours, friend of the Golds, enters the house and tries to stop the bleeding until the ambulance arrives.

Belle and Killian are sent to different hospitals; both have surgery to mend their wounds.

Mrs. Gold is heavily sedated after the surgery to keep away the pain and the shock.

Her husband is kept away from her until the events occurred in their home are clarified. Gold is sent to declare to the police for the whole night, without knowing if her wife is okay.

He tries to hit a police officer with his cane twice while he is being examined, and he spends the whole night in a small, smelly and wet cell, with another two man.

He doesn’t know anything about Belle, no one believes his version of the events, and bad news keep on coming: a trial is settled for trying to kill his wife and Mr. Jones.

Killian rests smiling in his hospital room: his objective has been accomplished. Gold won’t see again the sunlight.

**_13 th March 2012. Baltimore, Maryland. Hobbs’ Residence. _ **

**_13.45 pm_ **

“ _Garret Jacob Hobbs, you’re under arre-_ “

The knife cuts Abigail Hobbs’ throat, from left to right, making her bleed. Will Graham shots six times in Garret’s chest in a reflex action. He falls to the ground, and Will runs to stop the bleeding of Hobbs’ daughter, but his hands are shaking and the girl feels her life slips through her fingers, leaving her body, letting all her blood came out.

Death is close, she can feel it. She can almost greet it.

The eyes of the dying Garret Jacob Hobbs are nailed into Will Graham’s. The man is about to die, and his last breath is a smile directed to the FBI agent, making him even more nervous and losing control of the situation.

The life of Abigail Hobbs is hanging by a thread. And the God of Death is about to cut it.

Dr. Hannibal Lecter appears in the kitchen with slow steps, watching the scene. He seems amused, but certainly worried for Will and his handling of the situation. He finally moves towards him, kneeling, and puts his hands in Abigail’s neck, stopping the bleeding. Will looks at him, thanking him.

Help is on the way.

The body of the mother of Abigail lies at the entrance of the house, without life, with a great patch of blood as red as a ruby around her.

The medical team goes into the house, and Hannibal helps them to put Abigail on the stretcher. Will just moves aside, with blood dying his arms, shirt and face; there is a red splash in his glasses. He is petrified, shocked. He had killed, but also saved.

He had acted like a God.

Lecter goes into the ambulance and leaves the house, while Graham stays inside the house, trying to assimilate what happened. The rest of the FBI team gets into the house, and Beverly Katz, with Jack Crawford, make him go out of the place, and he also makes his way to the hospital.

But before, he washes away the blood, he changes his clothes, cleans his skin. And when he looks as a normal person again, heads to the hospital.

He is informed that Abigail Hobbs has had a surgery to treat the cut and has had a transfusion. Unfortunately, she is in comma and has artificial respiration; Dr. Hannibal Lecter is watching the room in which she is.

He enters slowly and greets the doctor with a nod of his head, and he sits on the coach, looking at Abigail’s bed. She looks fragile, very fragile, as a fine doll made of china which is about to smash into the ground and get shattered into thousand million pieces.

He massages his temples, and closes his eyes, swallowing hard. And when he opens his eyes again, he recalls that there is another person in the room, in the dark of the left side of Abigail’s bed.

It isn’t a doctor, neither a policeman.

It’s another patient.

It seems to be a woman.

He looks at Hannibal. “ _Did you know there was another person in the room?_ ”

He nods.” _Yes. She has been shot and has a shock. There weren’t any rooms left in the hospital so they put both together._ ”

“ _Is she in comma too?_ ”

“ _No. As far as I know, she’s only sedated. We’d better keep an eye on her too. The doctors said that she might have been shot by her husband._ ”

Will grunts. “ _Why do we have to take care of another person that we don’t even know?_ ”

“ _Because she’s alone._ ” Lecter clears his throat. “ _And she will need help and support to face this. We’re her best option, Will._ ”

He looks at him one last time with resignation, and decides to take a nap in the sofa, to relax from the tension he has had to face that day.

Four hours later, a scream wakes him up. Hannibal is sleeping in the sofa near Abigail’s bed, and he turns to the bed of the other patient. He runs to soothe her.

“ _HE’S COMING FOR ME! I KNOW IT, I KNOW! HE’S THERE, HE’S IN THIS ROOM!_ ” She tries to move her left arm but she only screams louder, almost crying because of the pain.

“ _There’s no one here to harm you. Please, calm yourself. I’m here. I won’t hurt you. I will protect you._ ” He is nervous again, he doesn’t know how to handle the situation.

“ _W-who are you? Why are you here? Did he send you, right? HE SENT YOU TO KEEP ME WATCHED WHILE HE IS STILL PLOTTING AGAINST MY HUSBAND, RIGHT?_ ”

“ _Please, calm down. PLEASE._ ” He turns to the door. “ _NURSE, COME HERE, DAMMIT!_ ”

In meanwhile, Hannibal had waked up and was watching the scene from the sofa, curious of how Will has handling the situation.

A nurse breaks into the room and soothes Belle. When she stops crying, she hands her a glass of water and some pills for the pain. Will stands by the side of the bed until the nurse goes out of the room. He takes a deep breath before he speaks again.

“ _Are you better?_ ”

“ _Yes._ ” She nods with tears in her eyes.” _Who are you? And why are you in my room?_ ”

“ _I’m Will Graham, from the FBI, and I’m here because… I’m…_ ” She closes his eyes and turns away his head. “ _Taking care of the girl in the bed beside you._ ” He opens his eyes again and looks at the brunette with blue eyes. She is afraid; “ ** _a stranger in a strange land_** ”, he thinks. “ _Who are you?_ ”

“ _I’m Belle. Belle Gold, and… I’ve been shot by a man in my house this evening._ ” She cries again. “ _I don’t know what happened to my husband and why he isn’t here with me._ ”

“ _I’ll try to figure out and as soon as I know, I’ll tell you. I promise._ ”

“ _T-thank you._ ”

“ _Now try to rest. The pills should take the pain away, and will help you to sleep._ ”

She nods and places her head back to the pillow, closing her eyes and trying to breathe. Will goes back to the couch, taking away his glasses and placing them in the pocket of his shirt. 

He'd try to get some sleep too.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A connection has been born.**

**The confrontation between some groups has been served.**

**The fate has done his work.**

**The convergence of those points has been stablished.**

**_The game is on._ **


End file.
